The Tangles of Naruto's Heart
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [NaruHina] A oneshot songfic with The All American Rejects' Swing, Swing. Naruto's been dumped by a significant other [koff], and he finds comfort with Hinata. He then realizes that he's not going to be miserable forever after all... Rated T for Language


**The Tangles of Naruto's Heart**

**A/N:** A little something for you NaruHina fans to enjoy. The song is The All-American Rejects' "Swing, Swing". The story, and the song, is basically about someone who's lost their love…and they're trying to get over it. Enjoy!

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall_

Naruto leaned back on a large oak tree in Konoha. He looked up at the clear, blue sky, and thought about the past with _her_. He suddenly sees clouds cover the sun, and the gray shadows of the clouds wash over the blonde ninja. He stood up, and held his head down and slipped his hands into his pockets. Thinking of _her_ just makes him feel worse. Like before, when he was treated like dirt. It was just there, to be stepped on. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about _her_. She's gone now. There's nothing he can do.

"She's gone…" Naruto said to himself, beginning to sniffle. "She really couldn't stop loving that _guy_…What does she see in _him_? I guess her feelings about him never changed…even after all these years."

The ninja sighed deeply, and walked away from the tree. He jumped back into the heart of Konoha, and decided to walk the streets aimlessly, trying to get _her_ out of his mind. He suddenly found a familiar shop when he was walking...

_Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

Naruto could remember that very day as clear as the window he was looking through. It was a window that showed jewelry for the common village folk and ninjas out at work. He stared at one ring that was on display. It was a silver, actually platinum, ring with a small diamond attached to it. The ring shined like the sun, but then the knuckleheaded, heartbroken ninja thought about the memory that ring gave him.

**The Day of Heartbreak**

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" She said. "I honestly can't see you anymore…"

"But-but why???" Naruto asked, whining. "Why do you have to leave me…especially at this time?"

Rain began to fall. Water droplets showered the then-couple, and Sakura begins to cry.

"I-I-I…" The kunoichi had tears running down her soft, but now hardened face. "I'm still…in love with him…"

Naruto stared at her, and he began to cry. "Sakura…I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" She cried.

"BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME LIKE YOU LOVE THAT _GUY_!" Naruto shouted angrily, and almost had the urge to slap her. "Just go…you've broken my heart too many times. This will be the last."

Sakura cried harder, and left Naruto in the rain. He wasn't crying when he was facing his former lover, but he couldn't cry in front of _her_. His fists were clenched, but then he released his anger, and dropped the diamond ring in the grass. Naruto then put his hands back in his pocket, and walked away, opposite of where Sakura went.

"She doesn't know what it's like to be alone like this…" Naruto said to himself. "I know…I know that I will find someone that will love me for who I am."

**End**

__

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Naruto stared at the window, and leaned his head on the glass. Tears fell down, and the skies grew even darker. He cried even harder.

"Why…why…I gave everything for you…including my _life_…and you still ignore it and love that _guy_…" Naruto sulked in his mind. "I'll carry on…somehow…"

_Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love_

Naruto leaned his head back away from the window, and saw a familiar, mutual face. It was the shy Hinata. She was smiling at him, for what reason, he didn't know.

"Hinata…hi…" Naruto greeted, wiping away his tears. "What brings you about here?"

"Oh…um…I was just…browsing around town," Hinata replied, in her usual, shy way. "What brings you around the jewelry shop? A-Are you finding something for someone?"

Naruto stared at the shy kunoichi. He began to see something he had seen before. The only difference was that Hinata held the truth in her eyes. Unlike his former significant other, which held lies. Hinata's white eyes told Naruto that there is love and affection for him inside of her. Hinata half-smiled at him, and asked, "I-Is there something wrong, Naruto?"

"Oh…no," Naruto said. "Do you want to go get something to drink? You look thirsty."

At that moment, the clouds faded away, and the blue skies hovered above Konoha once again. Hinata had a wider grin, and accepted Naruto's offer. They enjoyed themselves under the blue sky, and had a quiet drink of tea.

"N-N-Naruto…" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, what is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"T-Tell me the t-t-truth…" Hinata started. "Do you…l-love me?"

Naruto put down his tea cup, and stared at the shy kunoichi. Her eyes now showed the love and affection for him even more. He's feeling stupid at this point, because he can see that love for him has been there almost forever for him…and he only realizes it now. He grinned at her.

"Ah! I'm sorry…it's such a silly question…especially after what-"

Hinata was shut up by Naruto, when he leaned over the table separating the two and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Hinata was turning as red as a stoplight, but felt the affection Naruto had for her now. Naruto then let go after a few moments, sat back down in his chair, and winked at his new significant other. Hinata began to have small tears run down her innocent face.

"Aw…Hinata, why are you crying?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"N-Naruto…thank you…for loving me…" Hinata tearfully said, wiping the tears. "I've always loved you…ever since I saw you back in the Academy."

_"I wish I realized that back then,"_ Naruto thought.

"I-I…l-l-l-love you…Naruto," Hinata said.

"I love you too," Naruto replied, truthfully, from the bottom of his heart.

_Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new _

_Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

Naruto and Hinata got out of their seats, and walked together, holding hands. The two smiled at each other, and the new couple enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day.

_Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)_

**The Next Day**

It was morning, and Naruto was alone. He was, though, walking over to the Hyuga estate, to pick up Hinata so they can go on a date. He suddenly saw a familiar face. It was the one who had left Naruto for _him_. She walked up to the blonde ninja, and had the guts to bring _him_ along with her, too.

"Hey, Naruto! How's it going?!" The kunoichi happily (and foully) asked.

Naruto glared at the pink-haired woman, and at her new boyfriend too. It seemed he wasn't really enjoying the time with her, since he had the usual, "I don't care about anything but kill my older brother" look. "You actually have the nerve to bring that bastard _near_ me?"

Sakura, surprised, stared at her ex. "Excuse me?"

"I've moved on, Sakura…and you can enjoy your life miserably with _him_," Naruto directed at her. He walked through Sasuke and Sakura, broke their hand-in-hand position, and gave her the "bird".

"He has a point," The raven-haired ninja uttered. He walked away from her, and left Sakura in the dust. She fell to the ground, and thought about the wrong things she had done to make her feel this way.

_Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

Naruto pushed the button that was the Hyuga estate's doorbell. The very large door, with a large, wood fence surrounding it, opened, and Hinata was standing right then and there. She had a big smile on her face, and hugged Naruto. He spun her around, and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi, Naruto…" Hinata greeted, blushing.

Naruto smiled at his new lover. "Hi."

_"Thank you, Hinata…You helped me move on,"_ Naruto thought.

**FINIS**

**A/N:** So yes…I do reject NaruSaku and I slightly added SasuSaku. Surprised? It's strange…because I'm married to Sasuke in the AU, and yet I write SasuSaku. I know, I'm weird. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, or not enjoyed it, so go review now. I accept any kind.


End file.
